


Those Who Follow

by Slaine



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, Spoilers, implied soreyxmikleo only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaine/pseuds/Slaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikleo has one last exchange with the Elder before he and Sorey leave the village (spoilers for the end of Doushi no Yoake)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Who Follow

**Author's Note:**

> Written based on the OVA only

Mikleo fidgeted. It wasn’t unnoticed.

“Worried he’ll leave before you talk to him?” the Seraph Elder asked, sounding mildly amused.

“No, Sorey will probably take a while to figure this out. I should have time…” Mikleo answered, and hoped the old man wouldn’t press on further; he didn’t want to admit it was his stare that was making him uncomfortable. It was like the Elder was reading into his soul more than he usually did. It made no sense; he had said nothing to warrant such a thing…

The Elder took a long drag of his pipe “Hum…your assessment seems to be correct. That Hyouma was certainly after the human girl and knowing Sorey’s disposition, it’s only to be expected he’d go warn her.” Another pause and drag of the pipe “And you have come here to tell me what Sorey is about to do out of politeness? Or are you here to petition his cause?”

Mikleo stiffened; _now things might get tricky_. He had hesitated much until finally deciding to talk to the Elder before meeting with Sorey. He didn’t want to leave without speaking to him, but there was always the chance he wouldn’t allow them to go either. Still, the old man was too tuned to who left and entered the barrier, and Mikleo reasoned it was best to meet him now and convince him to let them leave, rather than attempt to do so and be brought back mid journey.

“I…believe going to warn the human girl is necessary. We will-”

“We?” a small smile tugged at the corner of the Elder’s mouth “You are planning to go as well? I can understand Sorey doing such. It is the first human he has ever met and even if not, he is the type to want to help anyone he can. You are not like that, and that human girl means nothing to you, yet you will go?”

It sounded like he knew the answer, but just wanted to hear it from Mikleo’s lips. “That is…Sorey is too naive. I wouldn’t be surprised if he managed to get lost or tricked by humans. Besides, if that Hyouma is indeed after the girl then it’s very likely they’ll cross paths again. It’ll be better if I’m there to help him fight it.” It was a logical explanation.

_So why can I feel my cheeks burning?_

The Elder sighed. “Very well, even if that isn’t all there is to it, since that justification was not a lie I cannot say much about it.”

_What?_

“Mikleo, there is one thing you need to understand: Sorey never really belonged here. I’ve been expecting him to go on a journey like this. And when he does, he will choose to live with the humans.”

The blood that had previously rushed to his face now drained rapidly, and Mikleo could practically feel how paler than usual he must have looked.

“Mikleo, what will you do?”

“…W-why even ask me this? Sorey is human, it’s natural that he’d live with others like him. What he does has nothing to do with me. I’m a Seraph-”

“Nonetheless, humor me please.”

The thought _Will he choose to remain in the human world to be with another human?_ Came to his mind but he ignored it. “I’m going with Sorey to help him. That’s it. I’m a Seraph, I can’t just stay in the human world. Naturally I’ll be back as soon as possible.”

The Elder seemed to consider saying something in return, but instead –to Mikleo’s absolute surprise- handed him his pipe.

“Money will be needed in the human society. Have Sorey sell this if it becomes necessary.”

Mikleo knew he should be grateful, but he couldn’t say anything as he felt a lump on his throat. He had no idea how money worked, but surely something this valuable would mean a lot of it. _Gramps really expects us-_ Sorey _to not come back anytime soon…_

He managed to mumble a thank you and moved to leave.

“Mikleo, one more thing,” the Elder stopped him as he was about to exit “I have one last advice to give you, and if you feel Sorey will benefit from it, you are free to tell it to him as well.”

“Yes?”

“Be free, and live the life you want to live with all you have.”


End file.
